The Dating Game!
by TheParadoxicalPoint
Summary: I suck at writing summaries. But, here we go. It's the dating game island style! Hurley was bored one day so he gathered up the castaways to have a little fun....
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first LOST Fanfic. It's gonna be The Dating Game island style. So, umm here's the history for it. Hurley was bored one day so he gathered up the survivors for a little game. I already have the questions lined up but I need your help with something. Ok so the bachelorrett is Claire, who, out of the bachelors should she chose: Charlie, Jack, or Sayid? Anyway, the sooner you review, the sooner you get to see the fanfic!

Thank You,

ILOVEtheIrish


	2. Claire's turn!

Hurley: Hello! And welcome to THE DATING GAME ISLAND STYLE! Today, our very special bachelorett is...Claire! And, we also have our 3 wonderful bachelors!

Audience: Claps and cheers as Claire comes on the stage.

Hurley: Hello Claire! Why don't you tell us about yourself?

Claire: Ok, um, let's see... I'm pregnant and should have my baby in a couple... wait, Hurley, what's the point of this? We already know like, everything about each other!

Hurley: True! I never thought of that! Well, let's just get on with the questions. (Hands leaves with questions on them to Claire.) Ask the first question to any of our hunky contestants.

Claire: (Clears throat) Bachelor #1: What would be your perfact idea of a date ON the island?

1: Well, I'd probably prepare a feast for you on the beach in front of the ocean just as the sun sets.

Women in audience: OOOOH!

Claire: Next question: Bachelor #3: What is your favorite food?

3: Probably Pineapples though I am kind of getting sick of them.

Audience: Laughs

Claire: Bachelor #2: Did you like your job before you came here?

2: Yes, actually, the adrenaline rush made all the work worthwhile.

Someone behind Stage: Dodododoooooo, Dodododoooooo, Dododododododododododododoooooo.

Hurley: Well, that means the end of round one! We will have a 5 minute break, and will return shortly. Claire and bachelors, please remain where you are. (Bends down to Claire) Do you need a drink or something?

Claire: Water would be great! Thanks!

Hurley: No problem! Goes over to other side of the barrier hiding Charlie, Jack, and Sayid. Hey guys! Need anything?

Charlie: Water. Thanks!

Jack: Ditto!

Sayid: Same.

Hurley: K guys.

_5 minuets later_

Hurley: Hello, welcome to the second and final round of THE DATING GAME!

Claire: Bachelor #2. What is your favorite color?

2: Probably blue, because it is calm and cool.

Claire: Bachelor#3. What is your favorite band?

3: Flogging Molly. _(a/n. I LOVE Flogging Molly! And Dropkick Murphy's)_

Claire: Bachelor #1. What's _your_ favorite color?

1: Umm...I'd have to say black.

SBTS: Dodododooooo, Dodododooooo, Dododododododododododododododooooo.

Hurley: Ok. We'll take another break and when we get back, Claire will make the decision.

_5 minuets later..._

Hurley: Welcome back to THE DATING GAME! Now, it is time for Claire to make the big decision! Claire, what is your decision?

Claire: BACHELOR #1!

Hurley: Bachelor #1! Come on out!

Charlie walks out from other side of the barrier. Claire runs over to him and kisses him.

Audience: AWWWWWWWWW

Hurley: Thank you for coming and I hope you join us next time on, THE DATING GAME!

Disclaimer: Guess what I own! You guessed it! NADA! CERO! NOTHING! All belongs to J.J Abrams and all other creators of LOST.

So. Did you like it? Out of 12 reviewers, 8 chose Charlie, 3 chose Sayid, and 1 chose Jack. Hmmmm... strange huh? The next installment is going to be Shannon and the contestants will be Boone, Sayid, and Charlie. Review and tell me who she should pick!


	3. Waaaaah!

I' m writing this in honor of Boone. I cried tonight when... well... you know. For those of you who didn't see it I suggest you watch it when it is on again, or the next show next week. I know I haven't updated in a while. This does not reflect my results of the people who reviewed. I changed it so there would only be two bachelors.

We all love you Boone!

Hurley: Welcome back to our 2nd edition of the Dating Game!

Audience: Cheers

Hurley: Here's our new bachelorette SHANNON!

Audience: Cheers even louder.

Hurley: Lets get on with the game! Shannon, ask the first question.

Shannon: Ummmmm...ok. Bachelor #1 what is your idea of a perfect date _off_ the island?

1: It would be a nice candle light dinner at a really romantic restaurant, then, a beautiful boatride.

Claire: (Sigh)

Charlie: You're supposed to be with me!

Shannon: Bachelor #2 same question.

2: A romantic picnic in the park

Shannon: Sounds great!

RPBS: Dodododooooo Dodododooooooo

And that ladies and gentlemen means the end of round one.

5 minets later

Hurley: And welcome back to The Dating Game! Shannon on with the questions.

Shannon: Thank you Hurley. Bachelor #2 What is your favorite city in the world and why?

2: Good question! I'd probably say Paris because you can actually feel the romance in the air.

Shannon: Good answer! Bachelor #1, when you get off the island what is the first thing you'll do?

1: I'll probably buy a house, and settle down with the one I love.

Audience: Awww!

RPBS: dodododooooo dodododooooo

Hurley: And that means the end of round 2. We will have a 5 minet break, and come back with the 3rd and final round!

5 minets later

Hurley: And welcome back once again for the dating show! Shannon, take it away!

Shannon: Thank you Hurley. Bachelor #1 what is your favorite city in the world?

1: Probably Venice because Italy is a _very_ romantic country and Venice just makes it better.

Kate: (Sigh) Venice.

Sannon: Thank you Kate. Bachelor #2 what will you first do when you get off the island?

2: I'll buy a new house in Sydney, take up horse back riding lessons and be with the one I love.

RPBS: dodododoooooooo dodododoooooooo

Hurley: And that's the end of our game! We'll take another 5 minet so Shannon can make a decision!

5 minets later

Hurley: Shannon who is your choice? Bachelor #1 or bachelor #2

Shannon: I pick bachelor #1!

Hurley: Great choice I'm sure! But now, lets see who you didn't pick. Come on out #2!

(Sayid walks out from barrier (a.k.a. part of the plane)

Sayid: I hope you're happy! (Walks off)

Hurley: Anyway let's see who you did pick! Boone come on out!

Boone walks out from behind the barrier and swoops Shannon off her feet into his arms. Shannon laughs like someone in love and kisses him.

Audience: Awwwww!

We all love you Boone!

Well there it is. Sorry to all you Shayid fans out there. I'm one myself, but I was a little depressed about Boone so to make myself feel betteri wrote a story a bout him. This is my last installment of my story, but if anyone wants to keep it going I'm sure you could do a better job than me and feel free to do so.

Krista


End file.
